Running from you
by scarletblusssh
Summary: Bella is a vampire catcher. She is the best in Europe and is only 17. When she goes to Whitby in England she meets a vampire family that she has sent to watch and if need be, exterminate them! But Edward seems very familiar...
1. Epilogue

**A/N - Hey People! This is my first FanFic so don't be harsh ok?!! Please review and tell me what you think!**

Epilogue

Bella's POV

I was scared. I ran down the alley, my heart pounding. The foot beats behind me died away. I turned a corner then came out into another alley. I stopped to catch my breath. I looked around. I had no idea where I was. I realized I had no credit on my phone. Acid was bubbling in my stomach I was so terrified. This had never happened before in all my years in this job. This was very bad. I heard movement behind me. I whirled around prepared to attack. Someone grabbed me from behind and put one hand over my mouth, I struggled wildly, trying to think of what to do.

"Hush" came someone's voice from behind me, "I won't hurt you." I still struggled. "Do you want me to shut you up myself?" I stopped struggling. 'That's better," the voice said. "So tell me, why are you here."

I gasped out, "As if I would tell you. I don't even know who you are!"

"My name is Edward, but please do not call me Eddie. What's your name?" he asked.

"Why are you holding me and why were you following me?" I demanded.

"I wasn't following you."

'Then why did you grab me?'

He suddenly whirled around, pressing me to the wall against his back.

"Hello Damon," he said in a pleasantly calm voice, as if he were just taking a stroll down the beach.

"Hello Eddie," came the dry response.

Edward growled, "Don't call me Eddie!"

"I'll call you whatever I feel like. What are you hiding?" Damon inquired.

"Nothing that involves you," was Edward's quick reply.

"Hmmm… a human girl, just turned 17, on her last year of school, called Isabell but prefers to be called Bella, lives in her dad's house with her dad and her two cats Anieki and Boni, oooh, you won't like this Edward. Guess what her job is?"

"Why would I care?" demanded Edward.

"Because she is a vampire catcher and is the best in the whole of Europe."

"Why would I believe you?" Edward said at the same time I said "How did you know that?" Edward sighed. Damon said "I smelt it." I guess I wasn't surprised because I knew both of them weren't human, Jon was defiantly a vampire, but still, I fainted.

Edward's POV

I felt her go limp on my back.

"Idiot" I said to Damon.

"Idiot about what?" he asked.

"Telling her you could smell her!"

"Oh, that. She kills vampires, she should know that you're not the only ones out there."

I gently slid her off my back and onto the ground. She looked so peaceful and so much like a child. It was hard to believe she killed vampires. When I had worked out she was still breathing and making sure she wasn't hurt, I looked at Damon.

"Why are you here?" I demanded.

"Why would you need to know?"

I thought for a second.

"It was you following her, wasn't it." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"You only just worked that out?" He snickered.

"What?"

"It was very entertaining. She was walking down river street as she does every night. I started walking after her. She heard and walked down an alley. I slowly started manipulating her emotions so that she would get slowly terrified. She had some sort of tracking device on her so I slowly disconnected it so she wouldn't notice. I kept following her. Eventually she walked through the pass way between our worlds. She started running then. I decided to walk invisibly. She stopped. That's when you came in."

"And what were you planning to do once you caught her?"

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"No!" I yelled. "You will never do that!"


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N – Hope you gyes like this!**

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

I woke up to the sound of the telephone in my bedroom. Uh. That will probably be my boss I thought.

"Bella!" I heard as I picked up the phone.

Yep I was right.

"Bella, I want you to come here right now! Get out of bed. We are going to have a talk, please." He disconnected. I lay there in shock, never had he ever once said please to me. I got up slowly and groaned. It was 6:00am in the morning. Stupid boss! Why did he have to ring me now? He knew I had a late night last night. For some reason I couldn't remember last night, but I brushed it off. I ran downstairs and tipped some rice pops into a bowl, then shoveled it down. I ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth hurriedly then jumped into my bedroom. I looked into my wardrobe and scratched my head.

"What should I wear?" I thought.

The phone started ringing. I grabbed the closest thing to me and shoved it on. I raced out into my bright red Audi A4 holding my cell phone. I yanked the door open and hopped inside. I turned on the engine and scooted out my driveway and onto the main road. I stuck my phone into its wireless plug-in and answered my call.

"Have you left yet Bella?" my boss asked.

"Yes I'm coming right now," I said and disconnected.

I drove about 8 blocks away then turned down a side street. I continued down the road and then turned left down a road is barely used. I kept going until I came up to a 10 meter high fence with barbed wire all over it. I grabbed my card and wound down my window. I placed it against the sensor and waited impatiently for the door to open. When it did I drove in and down the road. I drove for about a mile before I was up close to the building and then I drove into one of the parks. I ran up the steps then into the main door. I nearly crashed into Mr Cashmore, the care taker. I apologized then ran into my Boss, Mr Lloyd Welsby's study.

"Hello Mr Welsby. What did you want from me?"

"First. For you to answer your phone when it rings. I rang you five times before you answered it."

"Sorry. I was sleeping."

"I guessed that. Anyway. Where on earth did you go last night? Your monitor telling us where you are… well your dot just vanished. And well we have no idea where because your dot was getting slowly dimmer and dimmer. And then just… went. It was weird. And then three hours later your dot comes back on… you see we had been watching for it ever since it vanished. Well it came back on in your bedroom and there was a va… um well… well what have you to say for yourself?"

I bet he was going to say vampire but there is something strange. Why didn't he want to say it? Something is not right.

"Well something was coming after me and I tripped over and blacked out. I woke up in my bedroom."

I decided not to tell him much. Actually barely anything. I had a feeling I shouldn't be saying anything.

"Are you sure that is all."

"Yes."

"We are sending you to a place in England called Whitby. It's on the right coast. There are some vampires there, as yet they have not caused us any problems but they might be a potential danger. The 'children' go to school so you are to. I think it would be good for you to do your last year at school outside London. If need be, you will have to exterminate them from this planet. We advise you not to get close to them, in a friendly way. It would be harder to put an end to their existence. Anything else you need to know?"

"No Mr Welsby."

"Ok then. You can leave."

"What about my files?"

"Oh Mrs Douchester, the receptionist has them for you."

I took that to be a dismissal and fled after saying goodbye. I am very shy apart from when I am doing my work. Not the characteristic to have but there you have it. I walked very slowly down to the reception, Mr Welsby usually has my files and I wasn't looking forward to this.

"Um… I'm Bella, um… could I please have my files?"

"Of course dear." The receptionist took them off the side of her desk and handed them to me. "Have a nice time dear."

"Thank you," I replied.

I walked slowly out to my Audi and got in. I drove the long way thinking about my conversation with Mr Welsby. I wondered why Mr Welsby is making me go to Whitby if the vampires there are not a problem. He only usually does that with beginners. Something is very suspicious. Oh well I will have to go. I'd be too shy to say anything.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N – Please review and tell me what you think should happen next!**

Chapter 2

I was on a plane from London to Whitby. I sighed. I was looking down at London. It looked so big. I always think this when I leave London. It's just so perfect. That's why it will always be home to me.

I fell asleep on the plane. Hardly surprising since it was 10pm when we got on board. I woke up when we started going down. It always happens. I get blocked ears and feel really peculiar. That's what I hate about planes. When we touched down I walked out and went to the luggage collector place and got my two suitcases. I went to the Taxi Bay and caught the first Taxi I could see. I told the driver where to go and promptly fell asleep.

Edward's POV

I was walking down the stairs in my mansion when I fell, unconscious, something that has never happened to a vampire before.

Bella's POV

The Taxi Driver was shaking me awake. I opened my eyes. We were here. I got out and handed the Driver $200.

"Keep the change," I said and walked into the hotel.

It was absolutely beautiful. I'll bet it was first made in the 1500's but has been remade except that all the carvings were still here. It was spectacular. I walked to the receptionist and asked for my room. When I walked in I thought I had the wrong room. I quickly looked at the room number on the front of the door, no it was number 37 so I took a deep breath and walked back into the room. I shut the door then slowly turned around, I yelped because someone was lying on my bed. He leapt lightly to his feet, smiled at me then vanished out my window.

I ran into the bathroom and locked my door. I stood there shaking for a while then decided to have a shower. I got in and let the heat wash over me. When I got out I rang Mr Welsby on my Iphone and told him about my visitor.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm sure it was just a hallucination. Nerves." He said in an airy tone that I was very suspicious of.

"Yes, of course. That's defiantly it," I said in a voice that told him, I know you aren't telling me something.

"So umm… Yes you start school on Monday, in two days. I just want you to make lots of nice friends and have a break from vampires… and have a nice last year at school, Ok?"

"Fine," I grumbled, agitated now. I knew he would not tell me what he knew I had an instinct that I should know what it was. He seemed to perceive this.

"Well I had better go now, bye," And hung up. I looked at my phone disgusted, then lay it down on the bed side table and rolled onto the bed. I fell asleep instantly.

I woke up to an alarm going, no wait that was my phone. I picked it up and looked at it through bleary eyes.

Alice. It said. I stared at my phone for while then flipped the top up.

"Hey! I'm coming to school with you! I asked Mr Marshall the flight persony thing and he said YES! Yay we are going to have so much fun! And I got your brother Emmet to come too! How nice am I"

I looked at the text and sighed. Alice was a great friend but she could be overly fashion sensitive, I was rather looking forward to having my choice of clothes for a while but I could tell that wasn't going to happen.

I shut my phone then rolled over onto my back, placing my phone back on the bedside table. My phone went off again almost straight away.

"Drat. What now?"

I looked at the front to see who it was from. Oh. Mr Welsby.

"Alice and Emmet are not coming. You are going to make yourself some entirely new friends. Understand? Mr W."

I quickly sent a message back saying "I'm not a child! I can make friends but I want my bro and my BFF! They should have a good time as well. They can make lots of new friends too!"

I got a quick reply "Fine! They can come. Alice is here begging to let her and your bro come.

"Yay! Thanx!!" I sent back.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Please review people! Ill try and upload another chapter real soon!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight**

Chapter 3

I got up and got dressed in a white top and a pair of dark blue skinnys. I opened the window and was met by a gust of freezing air. I quickly shut the window thinking "Oh yeah, I'm in England and it's the middle of winter. Maybe not the best idea to go outside in the cold in a top." I yanked a brown jumper out of my suitcase and was just about to pick up my phone when I started to ring. I picked it up and flicked to top open.

"Hello Bella."

"Hey Mr Welsby," I said cautiously.

"There is nothing to be afraid of. I'm just calling to let you know that you will be moving out of the hotel that you are staying in."

"But why?"

"Because Alice and Emmet can't stay with you in your small apartment. I have bought you three a house. I think you will like it. It is not quite finished yet but the lady who is doing the interior design Mrs. Esme Cullen has said that you should go over once Alice and Emmet get to your hotel in about an hour. She wants to know what you want the colours to be and what furniture and electronics you want in your new home. She is a very lovely lady."

"You said that Alice and Emmet were coming in an hour?"

"Yes…"

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!! OMG I have to get ready! Sorry, bye!!!"

I threw my phone onto the bed and raced around the room putting everything in their proper places. Making my bed, grabbing the pillows from the couch that were on the floor and placing them neatly back in place. Once I had finished I grabbed my phone to see if there were any messages. There weren't. I looked at my golden watch. If Mr Welsby was right about the time then they should be here soon.

I walked over to the couch and sat down and turned the T.V on. I surfed the channels until a re-run of a Shortland Street episode came up. I watched it for a while then got bored and looked out the window. This was one of Alice's favourite episodes, and we had seen it so many times I knew it practically word for word. So did she but she still loves it.

I jumped when my phone started singing Hoedown Throwdown, it was Alice's ring tone. I had forgotten that I had been holding my phone in my hand, so I ran round till I figured out that the noise was coming from me. I looked at my hands and there it was.

"Why did it take you so long for you to pick up?"

"Alice! Sorry I couldn't find it, then I figured out it was in my hand."

"You are a silly girl aren't you!"

"Emmet!"

"Yar we got it on speaker."

"OMG! Where are you?"

"Umm, looking at the map, 1 street away…"

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!! I'm coming down right now!"

"Okay, see ya soon!"

I shut my phone and shoved it into my pocket. I ran to the lift, and waited impatiently for it to come up to my level. It came up with a clang, I jumped in and jabbed the ground button. I stood at the back tapping my foot waiting to get down the 8 levels. I had to admire the lift, it was very smooth. As soon as I got down the bottom I raced out of the lift. I pushed my way through the crowd. People had obviously heard that my BFF was coming. She is a really famous model. It can get quite annoying! I shoved past people who shoved me back, when they saw who I was though they let me through. It can sometimes be quite good to have friends that are real famous.

The stretched limo pulled up outside the hotel lobby. I ran forward as my BFF and brother stepped out into a midst of flashes.

She saw me and pushed her way through the media. She hugged me tight, then Emmet hugged us both.

I didn't care that there were people taking pictures all around us. My two most favourite people on earth were here with me.


End file.
